


Together

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: (Not self harm), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amputation, Character Death, Could be pretty much any era, Cutting, Knives, M/M, Torture, exR is there if you squint, kinda modern au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:31:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras and Grantaire get captured on the barricade after a faulty plan. Can their friends get their in time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on here and I didn't proofread it, so sorry if it's really bad.  
> Enjolras's POV

He was surrounded. But it wasn’t just him. Grantaire was back-to-back with him. He wasn’t alone in this. But that could mean one more unnecessary death to add to his record. And he didn’t need Grantaire’s death to be on his record. Grantaire, of all people, was fighting with him. 

They were going to die. They would be taken by the guard and they would undergo the corrupt methods the national guard used. They would have horrible and painful deaths. But they would die together.

He felt something pressed into his hand. A small flask of something. If Grantaire’s offering me a drink at a time like this… His thoughts were interrupted by R hissing in his ear, “It’s cyanide. I had some. Drink it. We won’t be captured.”

Without hesitation, Enjolras drained it. He knew exactly where R was coming from. He stood, his back pressed against R’s, awaiting their death’s together. And then the world broke apart.

 

Enjolras woke up, slightly confused for several reasons. One, he wasn’t dead. Or at least he didn’t think he was dead.

Two, when he drank the cyanide, he was on the barricade. He wasn’t on the barricade anymore. He had no idea where he was. 

Three, Grantaire wasn’t there.

Four, he couldn’t see anything. Or hear anything. Or move at all.

But then the blindfold was roughly ripped off, and he was exposed to the harsh light of a torture chamber. Oh, that’s where he is, he thought, finally realizing that the cyanide must have not worked and he got captured by the guard anyways. 

He looked around and quickly spotted Grantaire, also alive and awake, tied to a chair in the corner. He was stretched out like an X, with each limb pulled too tightly away from him. He felt too vulnerable, and he dreaded what he knew was coming next.

The blindfold was thrust upon his eyes once more, and all noise was gone. All his senses had disappeared. He realized just how vulnerable he really was, how anything could happen. And then he felt it.

The slow graze of something cold and sharp, and then the pain. And it went down to his feet, cutting grooves in his once smooth skin all the way. 

And then it started circling one of his toes, cutting into it more and more. Until the pain overcame him and he passed out once more.

 

This pattern, waking up, being cut up more, and then once again passing out from the pain, repeated itself four more times. Each time, the pain was worse and he had a guess at what was happening, but wishing against it. Every time he woke up, Grantaire was slumped over in that chair in the corner. He didn’t look nearly as bad as Enjolras felt, but nobody could look as bad as Enjolras felt. 

Grantaire did still look incredibly beat up, as if they had worked on him while Enjolras was unconscious. He was guessing that they were trying to get information out of him, but knew that Enjolras wouldn’t break and they just wanted to kill him slowly and painfully.

He regretted his earlier happiness that they were together. He would never wish this on someone. Any of this.

 

After he had felt 4 toes and a finger amputated, he was thrust once more into the world of the living, but this time for a different reason. He woke up to the sound or alarms and warning bells going off everywhere. Grantaire had also heard them, because he too was looking around frantically, hoping it was somebody who came to rescue them. 

A group of frantic guards came running in, and all pulled out their knives. They slowly approached Enjolras, and cut his wrists. This was the end. They were going to kill him after all. 

As he was nearing unconsciousness, he saw through a red haze the door burst open. Surrounded by a golden light was Combeferre and Courfeyrac coming to there rescue. And that was the last thing he saw before the ropes were cut, and he fell into a pool of his own blood and passed out one last time from lack of blood. Their faces were the last thing he ever saw.


End file.
